The biomedical engineering PhD program does not begin the formal research leading to the degree until the second year of study. Dr. Mayfield-Donahoo has completed coursework, qualifying examination and thesis proposal defense. Thus, in the final two years of the programs, she will concentrate on completion of original thesis work and the advanced training in periodontics. Plans for research during the next years involve continuing studies of reconstruction of linear tomographic radiological images. The goal is to use three-dimensional reconstruction of the tomographic slices as the input data set for the reconstructed images. These reconstructed images will be used to aid in the planning of implant placement, First applications will be on a human skull to determine the correct "thickness" of the desired slice. A wire-frame will be used to guide the three-dimensional reconstruction. To date, a validation study of a filtering technique to decrease the blur in motion-based tomograms has been completed. This work has been presented at the 1994 IADR. This work represented the first necessary step successful development of reconstruction algorithms. Dr. Mayfield-Donahoo's research mentors are Dr. Ernest Stokely, Professor and Chairman of Biomedical Engineering and Dr. Marjorie Jeffcoat, Professor and Chair of Periodontics. Dr. Jeffcoat holds a secondary appointment as Professor of Biomedical Engineering.